


As you rise to save me

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: If Paralogue: Leokumi Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: The task of defending your territory is not as easy as it sounds.Day 02 - Kisses
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: If Paralogue: Leokumi Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	As you rise to save me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I'm not late. It's my birthday today!! So, I got a late start on the fic.  
> I was also watching MLBB SEA Games Grand Finals while working on this ^^

“Hold the line! Don’t let a single enemy pass through.” Leo exclaims as he casts his magic pouring forth to summon countless thorny trees on the path of faceless.

The giant hulking monsters are stuck now at the edge and making the rest of the charging enemies clump together to push through. The soldiers upon seeing the development grab the chance to lob magic spells and arrows over their heads to thin out the crowd. The faceless screams as they fell, silent as they are but loud enough to make novice soldiers shiver on their spot.

But, the defense line perseveres especially as the minutes pass by and the enemies are adapting to their strategy. The faceless’ side is now sending the biggest in their company and is slamming their oversized arms over the thick trunks to rid the blockage. The strength it takes to clear a lane of trees can be felt on the ground and the debris being flung towards them. Their pace is alarmingly fast that Leo has to recast his spell to keep them from advancing further.

The further the enemy closes the distance between their defenses, the more Leo feels the strain of his magic. A strange heaviness in his chest is starting to settle and he feels as if his breath is becoming labored as the battle progresses, a sure sign of magic overuse. If he does not pace himself, he will fall much faster than his comrades and it will not bode well for their squadron.

He orders a different strategy, noticing the mages are starting to get exhausted as well. The infantries are ready to deploy but he needs to conserve magical powers to assist them from the rear.

What to do…?

A green flash surges from behind the defensive line. It crackles in the air as it flies past above their heads at top speed and hitting the first few giants at the front. It is followed by two more flashes whizzing through and hitting the enemy’s sides, effectively shaving their enemy’s frontal attackers.

Men gasp as the tide evens out and creating chances for long-range attacks to reach and control the area. It is a big help, a much-needed morale boost, and Leo glances behind to see who gave them their opening.

Standing with a new squad of mages and archers, and poised to shoot is Takumi. His hair is haphazardly tied to a ponytail and his haori is hastily put that his collar is showing his clavicles and his chest. His bangs hide the bandage of his forehead and a hint of another bandage peeking below the collar of his haori. The Fujin Yumi is shining brightly in his grasp and casting an umbrella of energy around Takumi.

Leo’s brows furrow at the sight.

“What happened to you taking care of your side?” The Hoshidan prince smirks, unleashing a charged arrow from the divine weapon this time towards the middle of the enemy units.

“What happened to you being obedient?” The mage counters and sending a Fenrir towards a faceless coming near, immediately destroying its armor and piercing through its chest.

“I’m not disobeying anyone if the healer decided to kick me out of the tent early.” Takumi shrugs. “Instead of loitering around camp, I’d rather check on people and see if they need my help.”

“What of our brothers?” Leo asks, sauntering over to start smoothing the archer’s collar and fixing the tie of his hair.

“I heard from Silas that they are progressing well and only need to conquer one final wave of faceless to capture the stronghold.”

“Well within time, I suppose.”

Takumi squats a little for the mage to reach his tie, grateful for a little grooming. Truthfully, there has been no other person than Takumi himself who had the opportunity of fixing his hair except for his birth mother and Mikoto. To see Prince Leo combing and brushing the Hoshidan prince’s hair is a spectacle to those who knew Takumi.

Leo gives the tresses a final swipe before he cups Takumi’s cheeks with both hands and planting his lips on the top of his head.

“Hey… there are people around.” Takumi mumbles but made no move to resist.

“No one is looking, see?”

If soldiers are looking, they turn around fast enough and focus on the battle instead of the two princes within their midst.

“I can see that –”

Leo cuts him off, smashing their lips together in an attempt to prove his point and to feel the warmth of Takumi entirely as he embraces him fully. Deep inside, it is mostly to sate his selfish need for this man and to placate his worrying heart who witnessed Takumi at his side getting injured. It was an experience Leo loathes to have but it is an experience he knows he will relive day by day as the war goes on.

“Mm… I’m here with you.” Takumi whispers against his mouth, assurance in his eyes and his smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“As if I’m letting you,” The mage chuckles in reply. “Shall we continue the fight, insufferable fool?”

“Hah! After you, Nohrian scum.”

Leo rests his forehead against his and gives a peck on Takumi’s mouth as a final touch. They have a war to win. After that, they can have all the time they want.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, Team SIBOL from the Philippines, on winning the first-ever gold medal for the E-Sports MLBB discipline at the SEA Games 2019!


End file.
